thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DracSavage/DSChallenge III: Rivals
As of May 21, 2018 these competitors are competing in DSChallenge season 3. These pairs are from both, The Challenge and DS Challenge Female Pairs: Alicia Wright & Taylor Selfridge Amanda Garcia & Camila Nakagawa Anna Stack & Jennifer Geoghan Ashley Mitchell & Louise Hazel Jonna Mannion & Tori Deal Kailah Casillas & Cara Maria Sorbello Kam Williams & Melissa Reeves Male Pairs: Abram Boise & Zach Nichols Alec Gonzalez & Chuck Mowery Ash Cain & Cory Wharton Johnny Bananas & Tony Raines Gio Rivera & Nelson Thomas Jay Gotti & Leroy Garrett Raphy Medrano & Vince Gliatta Rival Backgrounds: Alicia/Taylor: Their rivalry started on AYTO?: Season 5, they finally butted heads at the reunion of their season after Alicia was accused of being a "hoe" and really disliking Taylor because Taylor was with Andre. Their rivalry was later exposed on Ex on the Beach US: Season 1. Alicia & Taylor got into a heated argument which resulted in Taylor spitting on her. Amanda/Camila: These 2 rivalry expanded over 2 seasons. On The Challenge rivals 3, Amanda started an argument with Camila's partner Tony which caused Camila to jump in. Amanda ended up mushing Camila's face back. A similar situation happened on Invasion when Camila jumped into Laurel and Amanda's argument. This resulted into Amanda hitting Camila in the face again (which was unaired). Anna/Jennifer: This started after Anna & Peter ended their relationship. On Real World: Bad Blood, Anna left a google search of domestic abuse knowing Jenn's past. Jenn then confronted her about it leading to heated verbal argument which resulted in Anna pushing Jennifer, then Jennifer pushed Anna across the floor. Ashley/Louise: The 2 got into it om Champs vs Stars (2018) when Louise made a strategic move to get Ashley out. Ashley then outraged and said "Fuck you bitch!" to Louise Jonna/Tori: These 2 were partners last season on DSChallenge: Battle Grounds. As partners, Tori wasn't encouraging to Jonna and at one point they got into an argument where Tori called Jonna a bitch. These 2 rivals clashed at the reunion of Battle Grounds when Tori discredited Jonna as a DSChallenge Champ, causing Jonna to finally pop off. Cara Maria/Kailah: They started off as allies on Dirty 30, but the first opportunity Kailah got, she sent Cara to the redemption house! Once Cara returned they got into a heated debate at dinner about Kailah's decision. Later on, they had a mini argument at the VMA's where Cara kept picking at Kailah and Kailah gave no response. It all fell down at The Dirty 30 reunion when Kailah SNAPPED on Cara. Kam/Melissa: This started by Kam trying to tell Melissa about her reputation in the house. Melissa didn't take it to well and this led to a little physical altercation. On DSChallenge: Battle Grounds these 2 went face to face again, almost going to blows. At the reunion of Battle Grounds, Kam and Melissa had another heated argument which ended in Kam telling Melissa to meet her in the parking lot. Abram/Zach: These 2 got into it on DSChallenge: Battle Grounds, Abram didn't like the way Zach spoke to Anna leading Abe to go ballistic. Zach & Abe got in each other's faces and got into a shoving match Alec/Chuck: On AYTO?: Season 3, Alec got frusterated with the entire cast for wanting to just give up on the game. Chuck & Alec got into a heated argument which led to Alec pushing Chuck to the floor. Ash/Cory: Their rivalry started on DSChallenge: Battle of the Seasons when Jenna confused Ash for Cory. Ash got a little upset causing Cory to buck up to him. At the reunion the 2 threatened to whoop each other's ass and made a big scene. Bananas/Tony: Once good friends, now bitter enemies. On The Challenge: Vendettas, they started off as friends. Devin & Kyle then got inside Tony's head causing Tony to throw in Bananas. Bananas eventually lost the elimination and was sent home. At the reunion, Bananas went personal by bringing up how Tony was a cheater and unloyal in the past. Tony was obviously agitated and went personal with Bananas as well. Gio/Nelson: These 2 never liked each other on DSChallenge: Battle Grounds. These 2 always butted heads, but at the reunion, It. Went. Down. They got in a physical fig2hy which was won by Nelson and then they engaged into an ugly Dwitter War! Jay/Leroy: Once Jay had power, he decided to vote in Leroy & Nia on The Challenge: Battle of the Exes 2. Leroy expressed how he wanted to stomp Jay in the head. Raphy/Vince: These 2 got in a very heated argument on The Challenge: Battle of the Bloodlines. They got in each other's face and Raphy was shouting "You don't wanna scrap bro!" They had a long argument, then at elimination, Vince was rooting for Mitch (Raphy's opponent) which added fuel to the fire Eliminations *Raphy/Vince eliminated by Alec/Chuck *Jonna/Tori eliminated by Alicia/Taylor *Bananas/Tony eliminated by Gio/Nelson *Anna/Jennifer eliminated by Kam/Melissa *Alec/Chuck eliminated by Jay/Leroy *Cara/Kailah eliminated by Ashley/Louise *Abram/Zach eliminated by Ash/Cory *Alicia/Taylor eliminated by Amanda/Camila Final Male Results 3rd Place: Jay & Leroy 2nd Place: Ash & Cory 1st Place: Gio & Nelson Female Results 3rd Place: Kam & Melissa 2nd Place: Amanda & Camila 1st Place: Ashley & Louise Category:Blog posts